From Lost to Found
by Agnew-San
Summary: In attempt to save it's self the Planet sends Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth and Vincent to a different Universe. They all end up in different sub-dimensions of the Bleach. So why is Reno there? How long will they last before attracting the attention of the locals? AN: Just wanted to say sorry if I got the genres wrong
1. Prologue

**AN: This story is for my youngest sister. If anyone actually reads this I hope you enjoy. XD**

**Warning: The rating may change as the fic goes on and this is a yaoi so if you don't like don't read**

* * *

**Prologue**

Everything was quiet in Karakura town in the world of the living. It was currently 3:30am in the morning and as expected everyone was asleep. Towards the edge of town a few metres into the woodlands surrounding about half of the town, a large flat circular appears above the tree line. It just hovers there for a few minutes faintly glowing. With a bright flash of colour and light two more objects appear, falling away from the first. The newer objects are considerably smaller and slimmer; disappear past the tree line as the first object dimes back down to the faint glow before disappearing altogether. Everything returns to being dark, quiet and peaceful, the events that just took place only taking a matter of minutes. In total only ten minutes have past and the only evidence that anything had ever happened were the two objects, which happen to be two men, lying a couple of metres from each other on the ground. Unknown to the two men lying unconscious on the ground and to the resident substitute shinigami, who was currently sleeping peacefully at home for the first time months; something very similar was happening in both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

* * *

At the same time in Soul Society the sound of several alarms going off could be heard coming from the squad 12 barracks. Many of the squads' members were rushing around trying to find out what had set off the alarms when their Captain and Lieutenant walked in to the complete and utter chaos. The Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked on at his squad members in mild interest and disgust. Interest in the alarms because it meant that someone had gotten into the Seireitei without anyone knowing, that also meant that if he played his cards right he might be able to get some new test subjects. He hadn't had anything new to work on for a few months now so he was getting rather bored. And the disgust was aimed at the squad members rushing around, ultimately getting nothing done. With a new sense of urgency the man rushes forward, eager to find the intruder or intruders before anyone else can. Off to the side Nemu Kurotsuchi, squad 12's Lieutenant watches patiently for her 'father' to finish and give her instructions on what to do. It was in the middle of all this chaos that no one noticed when another alarm smaller and quieter than the first when off, but because everyone was rushing around and making so much noise this smaller alarm went completely unnoticed until it shut its self-off.

In a different part of the Seireitei some of the members of squad 8 had been woken up by a faint glowing that had managed to work its way into nearly every room. One of these people was Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of said squad, was standing outside of his room watching a large circular object. His usual lazy and laidback appearance had been exchanged for a tired and confused look, his stubble adding to the tired look. His long wavy brown hair, which was usually pulled back into a low messy ponytail, held together by a plain blue hair tie and two pink-red flower clips; was down and sleep messed. A few more members of the squad stumbled out from their rooms all wearing stages of shock, surprise, confusion and even a few expressions of horror and fear from the younger and newer members. The squad's Lieutenant, Nanao Ise, chose that moment to stumble out as the object flashed different colours really brightly and drop two other objects from its centre, before dimming and disappearing completely. The two new objects hit the ground hard; after the dust clears away the two newly revealed men have landed in a heap on top of each other.

The taller of the two and the one on the bottom, has long black spikey hair that defies gravity with one bang that hangs just to the left side of his right eye, looks to be in his late teens or early twenties and has dark tanned skin. He's wearing black cargo pants with black leather combat boots, a black zip up cotton vest like shirt, black leather gloves, two black shoulder guards and a brown leather harness holding a large Buster Sword. The man on top looks to also be in his early twenties with creamy skin, his head is resting on the others chest with an arm slung over his middle, his dull red hair looks short but the ponytail over his left shoulder says otherwise. Several smaller bangs have fallen over a pair of goggle like glasses that rest on the top of his forehead, everything else is in soft spikes. He also has two red marks on either side of his face that above the eye, mid temple and curve around to stop about a third of the way under the eye. He is wearing black dress shoes, a black suit with the jacket unbuttoned to reveal an untucked white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone.

The surrounding shinigami of squad 8 have gained in numbers and are wearing expressions of confusion, surprise and shock at the fact that two young men seem to have fallen from the sky in the middle of their barracks. The first person to react is the dishevelled looking Captain, he personally is wearing an expression of extreme interest, an intelligent gleam sparkling within his grey eyes. He walks forward towards the two men, when there is about a two metre gap between them the black haired man's eyes open revealing vibrant mako enhanced violet orbs. Sitting up quickly he takes in his surrounding and all the shinigami before turning back to watch the Captain, frowning slightly he glances down to see his friend Reno lying in his lap before looking back up at the Captain. Everyone settles to wait in a hushed baited silence for someone else to make the first move. Many of the squad members have either rested their hands on the hilts of their swords or are slowly reaching for them now, but keep glancing at their Captain to see if he has any orders on what to do with these intruders.

The red head, now known as Reno, stirs slightly as he's rolled off his friend and onto the ground but he doesn't wakeup. The violet eyed man stands up and stands protectively over his friend in a defensive stance but he doesn't pull his sword from the harness. The Captain offers Zack, the dark haired, violet eyed man a rueful and sheepish smile while he holds his hands out in a peaceful gesture. Zack tilts his head to the side studding Kyoraku for a few minutes before relaxing his defensive stance and gently nudging Reno in the ribs with the toe of his boot. The Captain of squad 12 picks that moment to arrive with his Lieutenant and about a dozen of his squad members. His face is covered in black and white coloured paint, which seems to be framed by a gold and blue head dress type of thing. The gold metal framed his face and while thick blue fur, which thinned at his chin, framed the metal and rested over his shoulders by his neck. Zack gives him the weirdest and funniest look you had ever seen and nudges Reno in the ribs again but this time only harder. Reno jerks awake, his blue-grey eyes tinged with green towards the pupil look around wildly and he gets up as Captain Kyoraku walks around them and stands between them a few metres in font of Kurotsuchi.

"To what do we owe this pleasure to?" Kyoraku asks as his Lieutenant, Nanao comes to stand next to him, blocking the majority of Reno and Zack from their view.

* * *

Back in the world of the living the sun had risen and one of the men from earlier that morning started to stir and wake up. The male was considerably taller than the first and looked to be in his late twenties also older that the other. Long black hair shifts to reveal pale white skin made even paler by the red head band covering his forehead. He has gold pointy shoes, black gloves and a gold gauntlet on his left arm, his clothes are a black leather and covered in buckles. Over the top of that he has on a red tattered cloak that covers his chest, upper arms and some of his lower face, there are several more buckles that run directly down the centre to hold the material together. Emotionless orangey-brown orbs blink open before shutting again from the light. After a few minutes they open again as Vincent, owner of said eyes, sits up to look over at the middle aged teen that landed not too far from him. Standing up Vincent walks silently across to a tree next to the teen and sits down to wait. He takes the opportunity to study Cloud, a teenager with light creamy skin before watching the surrounding woods. Cloud has wind swept spikey blonde hair, a fringe that flicks down to the right is spikes and the right side band is slightly longer then the left. His clothes consist of a blue uniform of cargo pants, a zip up t-shirt with short sleeves, two grey shoulder guards, a light bluey-grey scarf, black leather combat boots and black leather gloves.

Another three hours passes like this before Cloud wakes up, when he does the first thing he sees is Vincent's face roughly 30cm away from his. His sleepy sky blue eyes become clear and alert in the space of a few seconds right before he jerks upright. Vincent easily avoids him and goes back to resting against the tree as Cloud rubs at his face with a frown. Taking their surroundings of trees Cloud's face is a picture of confusion as he gets up only to turn around in a full circle when realizes that neither Zack nor Sephiroth are around. "Do you know what happened to the others?" He asks as he turns to Vincent who only shakes his head in reply.

"Where we are?" Another shake of the head.

"How we got here?" This time Vincent just looks at him and that is enough of an answer in itself. With a sigh his shoulders slump and his head drops so he can stare at the ground. He stays like that for a few minutes just to drop to the ground and sit there cross-legged. They stayed there like that for about 40 minutes or so, until sounds of footsteps and voices alert them to the presence of at least two people. Both stand up to watch as two teenagers wearing casual clothes walk into the area and pause in their bickering to stare at them. One has bright orange spikey hair and chocolate brown eyes and an ever present frown while the other has black hair, with a fringe parted at the middle framing either side of his face while glasses hide grey orbs.

"Who the hell are you? And, what are you wearing?" The orange haired teen, Ichigo Kurosaki asks while the last question is directed at Vincent. The other male, Uryu Ishida scolds at Ichigo as he pushes his glasses up his nose, only for them to fall back down again. Cloud glances back at Vincent and waits for a few seconds before answering himself.

"My name is Cloud Strife and that," Cloud makes a gesture towards Vincent, "Is Vincent Valentine and what's wrong with his clothes?" Both of the teens look at Cloud a little surprised.

"Nice to meet you Cloud, Vincent, my name is Uryu Ishida and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. There's nothing wrong with Vincent's clothes it's just that… well they are different to what we normally see and we find them… interesting." Uryu informs as its Ichigo turn to scold even more at him and Vincent just watches everything passively.

"May I ask as to where we are?" Cloud asks a little shyly, over the initial surprise and boldness that came with it, of when the first found them. Ichigo gives him weirdest look that asks if he was stupid.

"We're in Karakura town."

"Where?" Vincent shifts and frowns, confusion clear in his voice.

* * *

**AN: SOOOOO... What do you think? I would really like to know *hint, hint***


	2. Chapter 1

AN: This chapter was co-authored by Inralak (who is a lifesaver, at the moment I have the attention span of a butterfly.) When I say co-authored I mean she basically wrote all of it... XD

* * *

Chapter 1: Meetings

"I have called this emergency Captain's meeting because we have two intruders who are currently being watched over by the Lieutenants of squad's 3, 6, 9 and 10. They are currently being held in squad 9's holding cells. Captain Kyoraku they were in your barracks, care to tell me what happened?" The head Captain droned, a small amount of urgency could be heard in the old man's voice.

"Well, from the information I have gathered from squad members and what I saw, earlier today what seemed to be some type of portal opened up a few metres above the barracks, it stayed there for a few minutes before flashing many colours very brightly. I must admit that it was so pretty that I couldn't take my eyes away from it, so I got temperately blinded." The last sentence is added with a rueful chuckle, while his white haired best friend sighs in exasperation at this statement.

"Nanao said the two fell through at that point, they both seemed to be unconscious so I went forward to see if they were ok and the dark haired man woke up. It's interesting when I got within two metres of those young men it was like type of instinct kicked in forcing him to wake up and confront what, at that time, was conceived as a threat." He pauses momentarily to run the events over in his head before continuing. "Anyway after that Captain Kurotsuchi showed up, we had a lovely conversation and not long after that you showed up, old-man Yama." A few of the other Captains rolled their eyes at the informal report that lacked any real information. Resisting the urge to sigh the Head Captain decided to move onto the next matter that needed to be settled, he'd get a more detailed report from Shunsui's Lieutenant later.

"Now, since we don't know the intentions of these intruders a decision needs to be made on what barracks they will be staying in while we figure out their intentions and what to do with them. Does anyone wish to have these men stay with them? Also, Captain Kurotsuchi, stay after this meeting has finished, there is something we need to discuss."

Slowly the Captains of divisions 12, 8 and 13 step forward. No one is surprised when Kurotsuchi is the first to step forward, or when the second person is Juushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division. When Kyoraku steps forward a few of the other Captains look at him in surprise, this is a man known for being a lazy drunk always trying to unsuccessfully pass his work off and onto his lieutenant. The Head Captain glances at Kurotsuchi not even considering that man's barracks as an option, he wanted these men alive. Looking at his two former students he considers his options carefully. Ukitake had only recently recovered from being sick for two weeks, which for him was considered short, and giving him these two young men might aggravate his condition. Kyoraku on the other hand rarely ever took anything seriously; maybe he was starting to change, he could also probably handle this reasonability.

"I'm going to place those men in Captain Kyoraku's care. They don't need to be confined to the barracks but make sure that either a Captain or Lieutenant is with them at all times. Dismissed." With that said he bangs his staff against the ground in an all-important way, watching as the Captains slowly walk out of the room.

* * *

Currently at Kisuke Urahara's shop he had some unusual guests. It wasn't the fact that the Substitute Shinigami and Quincy had arrived together, or the fact that their two friends Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado (Chad) had turned up not even ten minutes after them. No, it was the other two people that Ichigo and Uryu had; apparently found on the other side of town and thought it would be a good idea to bring them to him thinking he would know what to do. They quickly explained to him the story of how they meet.

"So, um, yeah… that's the story. What do you recommend we do with them, Hat and Clogs" Ichigo brings him from his musings. "Should we take them to Seireitei and have Head Captain decide to do with them?"

Pulling a fan seemingly from thin air Urahara flicks it open hiding his face behind it. "I don't that is a good idea, they might see it as a threat. I think we should keep them here for a while and find where they come from. By the way, who are you?" He addresses Vincent and Cloud, who were sitting at the small round table, drinking tea.

"We come from a The Planet." Vincent replies stoically, while Cloud shuffles uncomfortably on his white cushion.

Ichigo gives him a quizzical look. "What's wrong with you?"

Cloud looks up from his tea at him. "This cushion is so bloody uncomfortable, why can't you use chairs like everyone else?" Everyone is quiet after his small outburst either giving him weird looks or just staring at him blankly. "What? What'd I say?"

"So anyway." Urahara interrupted, when Ichigo was going to say something. "What do you mean 'The Planet'? And how is it that you got here?"

Cloud stopped shuffling and looked at Urahara. "Well it's a long story. The Planet is the place we come from and is a pretty rough place to live, the streets are lilted with trash and many people no longer have a place to call home. Buildings have grumbled to the ground by the constant endless fighting. It's a dark time to be living there. I'm not sure of how we got here, but I was in the middle of a battle with a powerful opponent, Vincent was helping me. Then we were blinded by an intense white light, then we lost consciousness and woke here."

Everyone was silent while Cloud talked, they all wanted to ask more questions about this place called 'The Planet', but they could see that it caused great pain to their guest, so the kept quiet.

Urahara thought for a moment. "So you were in the middle of a battle and then you saw a bright light and lost consciousness. And you don't really know why you're here? Do you know where you are?" They both shake their heads. "Well, you are in Japan in the 21st century. There things here that I cannot explain in a short amount of time. But you will learn in time, but right now we need to discuss on what we are going to do with you. You are most welcome to stay here with us; we have plenty of room here."

"Well, I guess it's alright if you're offering. Did you want to stay here Vincent, until we figure out what going on and how to get back to The Planet?" He asks Vincent, who just nods his agreement. "Okay, guess we're staying, if it isn't too much trouble."

Urahara snaps his fan shut, with the sound of wood meeting wood. "Okay, I guess it's decided. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime, I need you to come here tomorrow and show our guests around."

"I'm sorry Mr Urahara, but I won't be able to come tomorrow, Tatsuki is having her finale rounds in the boxing championship tomorrow and I promised I'd be there to watch her, I'm sorry" Orihime says, looking down.

"That's okay Orihime." Urahara says, looking at the others. "I guess it's just you three who will show our guests around."

Chad looks at Urahara and simply replies in his deep voice. "Sorry, but I can't either. I have band practise tomorrow."

"Well, that's alright. What about you two." He looks at Ichigo and Uryu.

"I have a prior engagement." Uryu replies in his simple manner. Everyone looks at him, wanting to ask him more but know that they will not get any information out of him.

Ichigo scratches the back of his neck. "I have nothing on, so I guess I will come tomorrow and show them around Karakura Town."

Urahara is happy to hear this. "Okay, Ichigo will be here at 8:00am on the dot, to show you around the town. Everyone should get home and rest up for tomorrow evening."

Everyone nods their head and gets up to leave and are almost out the door when Cloud says "Thank you everyone for all your help." They all looked at him and said "You are most welcome." Then they were gone and Urahara shows Cloud and Vincent to their rooms.

* * *

Back at Seireitei, Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Kurotsuchi are in squad one's barracks having a discussion.

"I need you to have a deeper look into these events of today. Ask Captain Kuchiki to give you the records of past event's where there have been other people have come into the Seireitei without having to come through a Senkaimon. Also have a look into your research data where there has been a disturbance in the spiritual pressure of The Soul Society. Contact Kisuke Urahara in The World of the Living and ask if he has come across anything like this before. You are to tell no one the details of this mission, is that understood?" The Head Captain tells Captain Kurotsuchi.

Captain Kurotsuchi looks irritated at having been told to ask Kisuke Urahara of all people for help. "Head Captain, I assure you that I do not need the help of Kisuke Urahara."

"You will ask him to assist you and that is an order. Do I make myself clear?" The Head Captain replied in a forceful manner.

Captain Kurotsuchi sighed. "Yes Head Captain."

"Then you are dismissed."

Captain Kurotsuchi leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile at the 8th division barracks, Captain Kyoraku and his two new guests are sitting in his office. Zack and Reno sat across from him sipping on some tea looking at him, they both felt a bit dizzy because he had offered them something called sake, which they only had a sip of before passing out for a few minutes, Captain Kyoraku had called them 'light waits'.

The only information he was able to get out of them was their name's and that they were in a battle at a place called 'The Planet', before they were blinded by an intense white light and lost consciousness and then waking up here.

"Well, these past events must have been very tiring for you, would you like to show you your rooms so you can rest. It is pretty late." Captain Kyoraku asked them.

Zack is the one that answers. "Sure, if it's not too much trouble, we are quiet tired from the day's events."

"It's no problem, no problem at all." He stands up. "Well, if you would like to follow me." He motions for them to follow him.

They walk down many corridors, there is so many that they lost count of how many they pasted. Reno was really excited; he was practically skipping along the corridor, his pony tail swishing around. Then Captain Kyoraku stoped walking and the conversation he was having with Zack, he and Zack were looking straight in front of them. Reno looked up to see a very good looking man walking straight to him, he had short spiky black hair with three scars going down his face and the number 69 tattooed to his face. He came to stand in front of Captain Kyoraku, he was wearing the same clothes as everyone else but it didn't have any sleeves showing of his strong arms.

He bowed his head at the Captain. "Captain Kyoraku I was sent to tell you that the Head Captain has assigned me to escort these two around the Seireitei tomorrow. " He looked at Zack and then at Reno.

Captain Kyoraku nodded his head. "Okay, that should be alright, Shuhei."

Shuhei wasn't looking at him though, he was still looking at Reno, who was blushing very red and didn't know why. Shuhei walked over to stand in front of Reno, who was slightly shorter, Shuhei was 5'11" and Reno was 5'7".

He reached out his hand and grabbed Reno's pony tail, which conveniently landed on his shoulder with all the skipping he was doing before, he tangled his fingers in his hair. "And who is the beauty?" He said while looking down at Reno, who couldn't stop looking in to his dark grey eyes that seemed to be looking straight into his eyes. His blush got even redder and his body got suddenly hot at hearing those words, he had no idea why he was reacting like this. "So what's your name, cutie?"

Looking to the ground as he spoke, Reno was just shy, no guy had ever said that to him before and he never thought that he liked to here that coming from a guy's mouth. "Ah.. Um… Ah…. I-I'm R-Reno". What's going on with me? I never stutter, and why am I blushing? Who is this guy?

Shuhei looked happy. "Hmm, Reno, what a nice name. Well, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." He turned towards Captain Kyoraku. "Good night, Captain." He bowed his head yet again. He turned back to Reno and leaned down to kiss his hair that was still in his hands. Shuhei whispers into his ear in a low deep voice. "Good night." And walked away.

Reno was stunned beyond belief. He couldn't talk or move. _What had just happened? Who was that? Why am I still blushing like a girl? What's happening to me?_

Suddenly the silence was broken by Captain Kyoraku laughing, breaking Reno out of his thoughts. "Ha-ha, well I have never seen Shuhei act like that before, he has never shown any interest in anyone before, this is interesting."

Zack just looked at Reno with sympathy in his eyes. Poor Reno, he always gets it hard. _Well at least our time here will be interesting. I wonder what's happened to Cloud and Vincent. _He puts a reassuring hand on Reno's shoulder. "Come on mate, let's go." Reno merely nodded.

They continued walking to their new rooms, with Captain Kyoraku leading them, him and Zack resumed their conversation. Reno is following behind them, lost in his thoughts. _What is going to happen tomorrow?_

* * *

AN: I should mention I will try to post a chapter once every month, but don't quote me on that.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I didn't write this chapter, I only edited it, so sorry about that. In my defence my friend hi-jacked this story, I'll get it back it back one day... So the characters are really OOC, I tried to fix it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tour of Two Worlds, Part One

He was falling really fast; the ground was coming closer and closer, if he didn't find a way to stop himself, he would die. As he was getting ready for the impact and imminent death the ground suddenly opened up into a black hole, he fell through. He closed his eyes and when he felt himself stop, he opened them. He was looking down on a small peaceful town, when suddenly it was blown up. Absolutely destroyed, obliterated, gone, there was nothing left. The world started to shake and a black shadow covered the whole town, as if it never excited. Something started to form in the black shadow, it looked like a face, and it was smiling, the face said something. Before he could get a better look or hear what it was saying, the world started shaking a lot harder now. The scene of the little town was gone and was replaced with that of wooden ceiling.  
He looked to the side and saw that Vincent was shaking him, softly saying his name. He had a worried look in his eye. "I'm alright, Vincent. Just a dream, I'm awake now." Cloud sits up and gazes around the room.  
"You were mumbling in your sleep and shaking. I had to wake you up." Vincent said as he moved back against the wall, into the corner of the room.  
"Thanks. What time it is?" Cloud looked out the window.  
"It's almost 8 am. That kid should be getting here soon to show us around the place."  
"Well, I guess we better get up."  
"That Kisuke Urahara guy left us some clothing, saying that people in this world don't wear the exact same things that we wear." He pointed to a pile of folded up clothing at the end of Cloud's futon. When Cloud looked at the clothes, he looked back at Vincent and noticed that he had already changed his clothes. He was wear a blood red button up shirt with a collar and dark black jeans; he was still wearing his red bandana in his long black hair and his gun was in the holster around his leg.  
Cloud got up and looked that the clothes he got, he saw that there was a pair of indigo pants and a long sleeved shirt. He put the clothes on and felt like there was something wrong, but couldn't figure out what.  
Suddenly Vincent was beside him, he reached out a hand and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled. Cloud gasped as he looked at Vincent in surprise as the right sleeve of the shirt came off with a ripping sound. "What are you doing? These clothes don't belong to us."  
"Something looked off." Vincent just replied with a careless shrug like he did nothing wrong. "You looked unsure. You feel better now, don't you?"  
Cloud didn't know what he meant until he looked down at himself, that feeling of something being wrong _was_ gone. "Yeah, I do. Thanks, let's go." He said as he opened the door.

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's Shop at exactly 8 o'clock. He was getting excited because when he got home the night before, he asked Yuzu where might be the best places to visit, that didn't seem so touristy and wouldn't have too many people around. So he and Yuzu, with a little help from Isshin and Karin had come up with a great schedule for the day.  
Now he was waiting in the sitting room for Cloud and Vincent to get ready. Ichigo was slightly excited about today and possibility of what he might get to learn about and from these new people, though he didn't show it. He turned to see Cloud and Vincent walking into the room, with Kisuke behind them. Ichigo stood up really quickly and almost tripped over because he was sitting on the edge of the wooden landing outside the room where Kisuke would normally have people sit and drink tea while they talked about random stuff, like friends, family, the Soul Society and the almost end of the world.  
"No way are they going out like that. What if people see those weapons, they'll be arrested and put in jail." He said has he pointed at the weapons that they had. "Hat and Clogs, what were you thinking? Also where did the sword even come from, because it wasn't there yesterday?"  
Kisuke got out his fan and opened it with a flick of his wrist. "Don't worry Ichigo; no one will be able to see their weapons. I found the sword last night when I went to where you and Ishida found them and it was just lying there. Because of its different design I brought it back and it turned out to be Cloud's, as you can clearly see. Also, I already tried to get them to leave their weapons but they wouldn't listen, so I had to improvise and found something in the storage that will camouflage the weapons."  
"Okay then. What did you use?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke snapped the fan shut.  
"Oh, don't you worry. You'll find out soon enough." He said with one of his exceedingly creepy smiles that sent shivers down the substitute's spin.  
"Okay, time to go." Ichigo looked back at the two who were still standing in the same spot. "Get your shoes on and let's go."  
Kisuke didn't give them new shoes, which meant that they were allowed to keep their shoes. Cloud slipped his boots on and turned to look at Vincent to see if he found his shoes, when he looked Vincent was standing near Ichigo with his shoes on. _How did he get there? _When_ did he move?_ _Seriously, sometimes Vincent was just a little too creepy._  
"We all ready? Let's get going then; there are lots to see and not a lot of time to see it." He said as he walked out of the shop, Cloud and Vincent looked at each other and followed after Ichigo.

* * *

Back in the Seireitei, there was someone else having an unfortunate dream. Zack rolled from side to side and he was sweating a lot, his eyes where dancing around behind his eyelids. He was having the same dream as Cloud, but instead of the small little town, he saw a city with white towers and very old looking houses around the white walls of the city. The walls were crumbling and people were screaming and running for their lives. There were people in same black clothes and swords in their hands that he saw some of the people he had meet today. They were facing off against this black shadow with a smiling face, the people in black feel from the sky one by one, dead.  
Zack sat bolt upright in the futon he was sleeping in and looked around the room searching for anything that may resemble a threat. His eyes fell to the sleeping form of his friend about a meter away from him. He was thinking of waking him up when he heard a soft knock on the door. Getting up he walked over to the door, giving himself a few seconds to compose himself, Zack opened the door. Standing there was the dark haired man, Shuhei, they had briefly and intimately in Reno's case met from yesterday.  
"Hey, I came to pick you guys up. But it looks like neither of you have really gotten up yet." He said as he looked over Zack's shoulder at Reno. "Should I come back later?"  
"No, no, I'll just wake him up and we'll get dressed." The SOLDIER offers a rueful smile as he runs a hand through his sleep messed hair, doing more harm than good to the dark spikes.  
"Oh no, allow me." Shuhei walked over to Reno, who still sleeping, but stirred at presence of someone being close, whispered something in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Reno's eyes flew open and looked at the grey eyes that were looking down as him. He was going to fall back to sleep when he realised what just happened and flew back as fast as he could into the wall.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Reno growled out as he put a hand to the cheek where Shuhei had kissed him, a bright blush had appeared on his face. Shuhei stood up and answered in a voice that said nothing of how he was feeling.  
"I was just waking you up." He looked down at Reno who still hadn't realised what he looked like at the moment. The white robe he was wearing that he was given last night had come lose in his sleep and now you could see most of his chest and legs, the only thing keeping praying eyes from seeing him in his birthday suit was the sash that went around his waist that was still, fortunately and to Shuhei's dismay, tied tightly through the holes that the sash goes through. Reno followed Shuhei's line of sight and looked down at himself, then looked back at Shuhei, he quickly fixed up the robe as best he could seeing as how he was still pressed up against the wall.  
"Shit, get out of here!" Reno flung a pillow at Shuhei's retreating body and sighed, he had wide eyes and a very red blush. All in all, he looked absolutely adorable in Shuhei's opinion. Shuhei walked past Zack with a little grin on his face, Zack was trying his best not to laugh, which was very hard considering how Reno looked right now with the blush and tears starting to form in his eyes he looked so cute.  
"Okay, I think we should start getting dressed, he's waiting for us." Zack said not even trying to smother the grin that had broken out on his face, when he walked back to his bed after he closed the door. He found his clothes folded and cleaned at the end of the futon and simply wondered how and when anyone came in to take, clean and bring them back in without walking either of them. _Well at least he wasn't wearing dirty clothes today. _Reno caught Zack's grin and glared, which was a far cry from his usual personality. Said man looks up to see the Turk's expression and laughs.  
"Aw, come on, man. Laughter is a great way to start the day."  
"Yeah, but not at my expense!" No matter what anyone said he was _not_ whining _or_ pouting. A light chuckle is all he receives from his so called friend and they continue changing in a comfortable silence light hearted silence.  
When they stepped out of the room, Shuhei was just leaning on the wall in opposite from the door they just come out of, looking really nonchalant with one leg bent so that his foot was on the wall behind him and his arms crossed over his muscular chest.  
_Damn, he's hot._ Reno blushed lightly as he caught the unbidden thought running though his head, quiet surprised that he had even had a thought like that about a guy. Sure he had the occasional one here and there when he had too much to drink, but he had never had this strong of a reaction to a guy before. Shuhei pushed of from the wall when he saw them and walked to stand in front of them, he reached out his hand and took a hold of Reno's hair again, which he'd tied up in his traditional low pony tail.  
"The Seireitei is a large place, I'll show you around here first and if there's time I'll show you around the Rukon District." He was looking straight into Reno's eyes as he says this. Completely forgetting that there was someone else was there, not that it really mattered as Zack was lost in though. He had taken a step to the side when Shuhei took Reno's hair in his hand_, I'm here to you know, oh well, it's fun watching Reno's reaction's. I wonder what Cloud is up to right now, I hope he's okay._ A small frown of concern flitted across his face as he remember the last he'd seen the shy blond.  
"Okay, we should go, we're already behind schedule." Shuhei announced suddenly and shocked Zack out of his thoughts. He looked at Shuhei who had somehow gotten really close to Reno, making their bodies touch and Reno, who must have moved back from Shuhei's advances, was leaning on the door behind him which they had closed only moments ago.  
Reno sporting a huge red blush was looking at Zack for some help, man; _I didn't know he was this shy. I better help him before he faints from too much blood running to his head._  
Reaching over to grab Reno's arm and pull him from Shuhei's hold, which had Shuhei's hand tilting Reno's chin to face him and his other hand was holding Reno's back pulling him closer to his nicely defined chest.  
"Well, lead the way; we'll be right behind you." Zack said this to get Shuhei's attention which was focused intently on Reno. Smiling his trade mark grin at the shinigami he saw a relieved expression Reno's face.  
"Damn." Shuhei muttered to himself which Zack heard and made his grin widen. Shuhei looked at Zack and said loud enough for both of them to hear. "Okay, follow me; we're going to the 9th division's barracks which is closest and my division. This time you won't be treated like prisoners and thrown in the holding cells, we'll steer clear of them."

* * *

Ichigo was walking out of a convenience store with two bags in his hand, one holding three drinks and the other holding four rice balls.  
"You guys could have told me sooner that you were hungry because that stingy shop keeper didn't give you any breakfast." Ichigo said as he turned around to look at the two men following him.  
"Sorry, didn't realise how hungry we were. Thank you." Cloud said as Ichigo handed over a green soft drink to him and two rice balls. Vincent nodded his head in thanks as Ichigo gave him the other two rice balls and a bottle of water. They sat across from the store on bench as the two ate their food in silence.  
"Excuse me, Ichigo, is it?" Vincent asked and Ichigo nodded his head. "Where are we going?"  
"Ah, sorry about that. Got a little side tracked. Well first we need to go back to my house; I forgot to grab some more money off of my old man. He should be in; I need to get the groceries for dinner later." Ichigo said this getting to his feet and walked up the side walk. Without turning around he said. "It's not that far from here, come on."  
They walked in mostly silence, except when Ichigo would point out and name a place when they walked past it, giving a little information on the place. They arrived at Ichigo's house in less than ten minutes; it was a nice looking house with a small medical clinic called 'Kurosaki Clinic'. Ichigo walked up to the front door and opened it; he went inside and took off his shoes.  
He turned to Vincent and Cloud who looked a little lost standing outside his door. "Come in and make yourself at home. Take off your shoes and come inside and meet my family."  
They stepped through the door and took off their shoes and followed Ichigo into the house. He walked inside the kitchen where a little girl with short light brown hair that had a red clip that held the right side of her hair back letting the left side fall on her face and the same dark brown eyes that Ichigo has. She looked up from cleaning the table when heard footsteps and the front close, she screamed and ran to Ichigo and leaped into his open arms. She was wearing a light pink dress with little red flowers at bottom.  
"Ichi-nii, your home! Welcome back." The young girl was so happy that her eyes light up and she had a big smile on her face, she hugged Ichigo with all her strength.  
"Yuzu, I haven't been gone that long. Let go, you're hurting me." Even as Ichigo said this, he had a smile on his face and his eyes took on a warmer colour, different from the scowl he was wearing before.  
"Nope, I don't want to."  
"What's with all the screaming Yuzu?" Another voice said and when they looked over they saw another young girl with straight black cropped hair that frames her face and dark grey eyes. She was wearing a blue and white shirt and green shorts. When she saw Ichigo a small smile formed on her face, before she too run up to Ichigo and jumped.  
Realising what she was doing shifted Yuzu to the left a little so he could hold her with his left arm and opened his right arm to catch the black haired girl. She wrapped her arms around him and Yuzu, who gasped in shock.  
"Ichigo, your back? Weren't you supposed to be out all day?" The dark grey eyed girl said, in a voice that wasn't as high pitched as the other.  
"Karin, seriously, you too. I'm just here to get the money I forgot to get of dad. Is he around?" Ichigo said as he put his sisters down.  
"Yeah, he just came out of the clinic." Karin said as she looked behind Ichigo at the two men who were standing there looking at the spectacle before them. "Hey, are these the guys that you were talking about last night?"  
Ichigo turned around. "Yes, they are."  
Yuzu and Karin walked up them and stood in front. "Hi, my name is Yuzu and this is my sister Karin. Nice to meet you."  
Cloud kneeled down to their eye level and held out his hand to shake theirs. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Cloud and this serious looking man is Vincent."  
"Yuzu and Karin can you look after them while I go talk to dad?" Ichigo said as he headed to a different part of the house.  
Yuzu walked over and took Cloud's hand while Karin grabbed Vincent's and led them into the lounge room. After they got into the room Karin pressed play on the remote, she had been watching an action packed movie before they had arrived. While the movie played Yuzu guided Cloud and Vincent to the couch and told them sit down, Cloud took off his harnessed weapon first. They ended up on opposite ends of the couch and Yuzu and Karin sat in between them.  
Karin who was sitting next to Vincent noticed that he had a gun in the holster on his leg. "What it that?" She asked him.  
Vincent looked down to see where she was looking, _how strange, that shop keeper said that people wouldn't be able to see our weapons, but then again that Ichigo boy said that he could._ "This is my weapon, it's called Cerberus."  
"That is so cool, I've seen a sword up close before because my brother has one, but I've never seen a gun this close before." She said eyeing the gun. "Can I have a look?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea, it's a dangerous weapon that's loaded."  
"Please, I'll be careful." She said with puppy dog eyes. Vincent got out the gun, not even a man as cold as him could refuse the request of a child. Just as he was going to hand over the gun he heard the sound of shuffling on the couch and looked over to Cloud. He had his arms around the young brown eyed girl who was sitting in his lap she was starting to doze off into sleep. Cloud had a confused and slightly panicked look on his face as he looked down at the child in his arms, after a few moments his eyes took on a warmer look and he smiled softly.  
Vincent then looked back at the black haired girl, who was now looking at Vincent in the eye. "How about you look at it and not touch it. You may get hurt if you handle it the wrong way."  
"Oh, alright." He held it up to her so she could get a better look. It had ornamented scrollwork patterns on the three cylinders of the revolver, a small dog's head in place of the iron sights on each barrel, and a silver chain in the shape of a three-headed dog with a wing hanging from the end of the grip. "Man, that is totally awesome. You said its name was Cerberus. Do you mean like the three headed hellhound that guards the gates to the Underworld that is ruled by the God Hades in Greek Mythology?"  
"Ah, I'd never really put much though into it before but, yes." Vincent answers as he puts the gun away.  
"Sweet, I wish I had something that cool. So what's with his sword?" Karin pointed at Cloud's sword. At the mention of his sword and name Cloud looked from Yuzu's sleeping form to Karin and Vincent.  
"What about my sword? What's wrong with it?" Cloud asked in a slightly offended tone.  
"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just a weirdly shaped compared to the ones I've seen."  
"That's because it not just one sword, there are six all together, they all have their own individual look and when I want to I could fuse them together." He said as he gazed into the curious dark grey eyes of Ichigo's little sister. "It's a Fusion Swords."  
"Whoa, amazing. It's really big. I didn't know such a sword could exist." She said with wide eyes.  
Cloud smiled. "I guess it does."  
Karin smiled and turned back to the TV.  
After about five minutes they could hear loud banging and voices coming closer. They turned around in seats to look behind them as a man came flying into the room from the hallway followed by Ichigo who had a pissed off expression on his face and had a very dark black aura surrounding him. Vincent eyes opened a little bit more as he saw it and felt it radiate something close to evil, he looked to Cloud who was slightly trembling. He could sense the barley supressed insanity and that reminded him of the last time he saw General Sephiroth, a man he greatly admired.  
"For fuck sakes old man, can't a son come home without being attacked by his father for once." Ichigo said his father stood up and charged at his son again.  
"Ha-ha, you are getting better my boy, but can you dodge this?" The tall with spiky black hair and brown eyes and thin facial hair, he had on a white lab coat. He then jumped and swung his leg high to hit Ichigo in the head.  
His son only grinned a menacing grin, eyes shining with some unknown force, he caught his father foot in one hand with ease and then proceeded to punch him really hard square in the face sending his father flying again, straight into a wall.  
The man slid to the floor with a groan. "Good kick my son."  
"Annoying old man." He muttered as he turned from his father and walked towards the others on the couch.  
He walked over to stand at the back of the couch and looked at his two sisters, one was sitting on the lap of Cloud and the other was sitting really close to the ex-Turk. Cloud and Vincent both had surprised expressions on their face, which he just ignored.  
He smiled down at Yuzu who was asleep in Clouds arms. "Is she heavy? Did you want me to take her?"  
"No, it's alright; she's not heavy at all." Cloud looked down at Yuzu after getting over his initial shock of what just happened.  
"Okay, well, I got the money. So we need to leave soon. Yuzu needs to wake up anyway, it's not good for her to sleep so early in the morning after she just woke up and it'll mess with her sleeping pattern." Ichigo said.  
"Oh, leave her alone Ichigo. She had a late night last night, helping you with planning today. So let her sleep a little longer." Karin spoke up from her perch on the couch next to Vincent.  
Ichigo sighed but nodded his head. He sat in the spot that Yuzu had sat in before she went to sleep on Cloud and instantly after he sat down Karin crawled onto his lap and sat with her back on his chest. Ichigo was surprised for a bit, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled again.  
Vincent was looking at Ichigo and Karin, his eyes a little unsure. _What is with this family, first that girl can see my gun and Cloud's Fusion Swords, and then this boy comes into the room with this unbelievably strong power. What are they?_

* * *

"Okay, this is my Division. I'm the Lieutenant, but at the moment we are without a captain, so I'm the one in charge. I have to do all the paper work for the captain's position, so it gets very tiring some days which turn into late nights." Shuhei said as he guided his two companions along a corridor with a few shinigami running up and down the hallway. He would point out individual rooms if they were important here and there.  
They reached a big looking office that had two desks, one had paperwork on it and various other things, but the other one was completely empty. There was also a table and some soft looking couches in the middle of the room.  
"This is my office. Feel free to look around though there isn't really anything to look at in here."  
"What's with one of the tables being empty?" Reno asked as he looked over to the empty table.  
Shuhei got a pained look in his eyes, Reno caught the look but it went as soon as it came so Zack didn't get to see it seeing as he was regarding the paper work like a cage animal that wanted to bite him. When Reno saw that look he immediately regrets asking.  
"That's my old captain's desk." That's all he said, so Reno got the hint dropped the subject. There was silence for a moment before Zack spoke up.  
"Where to next?" He was somewhat eager to get out of the office and away from all the paperwork, not wanting to remember he had been locked in a room and not allowed out until he had finished all his late paper work.  
"I was going to show you the training ground as today we are training with the 11th Squad." He indicates for them to follow him as he leaves the room. He seemed a little happier at the mention of the other Squad, which for some reason made Reno feel a bit relieved and happy.  
They entered the training ground and were totally blown away, for Reno quite literally. They walked in to see a bald man that had red lines under his eyes and was wearing the same black clothes that Shuhei was wearing but instead of having his sleeves rolled up, he had them down like the other shinigami. The bald man was in the middle of a group of shinigami and he was releasing some kind of red energy, that energy was what made Reno go flying back into the ground. The people in black were jumping in to cut at him in twos and threes, he fought them all without any help and he had the biggest grin on his face. He was insulting the men that were charging him about their fighting skills and how they will never be able to win in battle.  
Shuhei had leaped to Reno's side to help him up from the ground. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Sorry about Ikkaku, he gets really into it and always goes overboard."  
"No, I'm alright. He's really strong. I've never seen anything like it, that power he's using." Reno said as he stood up while Shuhei wrapped a protective arm around his waist, Zack hadn't moved to help Reno as he was too busy laughing.  
"You know for a Turk you suck." This was said through laughter.  
"Fuck you! Not everyone is Mako enhanced like you SOLDIERs!" Reno was fuming as he glared at his friend.  
"Yeah, but you are a Turk so that means you _do_ have a very small amount of Mako enhancement." Turning away Reno focuses his attention on the shinigami in front of him.  
After Ikkaku had defeated all the men that had attacked him, he gave them all a lecture about how if they don't get stronger, they will die and that their lives would have ended for no reason and that they are pathetic and need a lot more training and if they don't train more then why are they even shinigami.  
With that last note he walked up to a man who had jaw-length black hair and an orange piece of clothing that sits on top of his uniform around the neck it is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under his standard shinigami uniform sleeve. He and Ikkaku embraced and Ikkaku kissed him on the forehead, then he bent down and kissed him on the lips, it was brief but you could tell it was full of love. The black hair man blushed then hit Ikkaku on the arm hard, though it didn't faze Ikkaku who was little laugh because the smaller male was so embarrassed. Ikkaku wrapped an arm around the others waist and started walking away, that's when he noticed Shuhei and the others. He and the other man made their way to Shuhei, though he still had his arm around the man's waist.  
"Shuhei your late, you missed morning training, I just finished training the new recruits. Oh, and who's this?" He said as he just seemed to notice the other two men. He grinned when he saw that Shuhei had his arm around the smallest of the group. "Seems you've found yourself quite the catch there, so who's your cutie? New boyfriend?"  
To begin with Reno was confused, his eyes widened when he remember that Shuhei still had his arm around him. He pushed his way out of Shuhei's hold and stepped away. "He is _not_ my boyfriend." At this Zack chuckled finding Reno's reaction quite amusing.  
"A shy one isn't he, doesn't want to show his affection outside in public, just like Yumichika here." He grunted when the man in his arms punched him in the gut really hard. "Ow! You will pay for that later Yumichika." He then lend in to whisper in his ear with a low and husky voice. "And you'll love every moment of it."  
Yumichika only blushed redder and said in a soft voice as he looked down at the ground. "Idiot."  
Ikkaku laughed again and looked back at Shuhei and asked. "What does he mean that you aren't dating? You haven't done anything stupid have you?"  
Shuhei sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "No, nothing like that. It's more of a working progress."  
"Hah, you lost your touch, have you? Can't seem to catch them as easy as you used to. You're out of practise, my man." He said with a grin. "When was the last time you ever took an interest in someone, anyway?"  
"It's been a long time, but…" He lends in a little and lowered his voice so that only Ikkaku could hear. "He will be mine. Don't you worry; I have not lost my touch just yet."  
He turned his head to look at Reno with grin and eyes that shine with future plans, making Reno shudder with the thought of what's going to happen to him.  
"We were going to get some lunch, did you guy want to come? We invited Renji who invited Izuru and Rukia who invited Rangiku who invited Captain Hitsugaya, who is only coming to keep an eye on everyone. So three more won't be a problem."  
"Okay, that should be alright, right?" He looked at Reno and Zack, who both just nodded. He turned back to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "So, where were you going?"  
"It's a really nice place in the Rukon District and pretty big, so we should all be able to go there and not have any difficulties getting any seats." They started walking forward past Shuhei. "Okay, it's this way, follow us."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked. Ummm, I believe there is something else I'm suppose to be saying, but I can't remember... Review Please! Also, turns out Cloud has his sword, don't ask I don't know.


End file.
